Little Something to Offer
by zulija
Summary: Blackwall and the Inquisitor have a little heart to heart moment.


"You literally walked the Fade?"

"How is that even possible?"

"The Grey Wardens should have been exiled."

"You did wrong by giving them another chance."

Naminé couldn't listen to it anymore. Countless nobles requested to speak with her, demanding to know whether she truly walked in the Fade or not. Though most of them had the wish to express their thoughts on how she dealt with the Grey Wardens.

Personally she doesn't care what their opinions are. The nobles didn't witness the entire situation, thus they could not understand why she gave the Wardens another chance.

After her escape from the Great Hall of Skyhold and their guests, Naminé lingers for a second on the last stair and takes a deep breath. Her head weighs a ton from all the interactions and information, and with each step the drumming of a headache against her ears intensifies.

It would be best to retreat to her chambers and get her long desired rest, but her feet carry her instinctively towards the stables.

She hasn't seen Blackwall since they have returned from Adamant. The haunting look on his face as they returned to Skyhold is still imprinted in her memory. What had transpired at Adamant shocked him. Though he would never admit it, but it will disturb his sleep for many nights to come.

He watched his fellow Warden's fall one by one, until only a few of them remained. Her heart desired to go to him as soon as they returned, but something always held her back. Not now. She would reach the stables even if the Empress herself requested her presence.

The stables come into her view and her heart skips a beat. She is eager to see him so she adds a bit more haste to her steps. To her surprise, he is outside the stables chopping wood. This is something she isn't used to; usually he occupies the space in front of the fireplace while he works on the wooden sculpture of a pony for the children at Skyhold.

It takes one look at his face for her to realize that something troubles him greatly.

Carefully, she approaches him and never tears her eyes from his face. All he does is spare her a glance before he returns to the task at hand.

"Inquisitor," he greets her almost coldly.

Naminé sighs and looks around, and to her luck they are alone.

The look on his face speaks volumes. Grief, anger, sorrow, disappointment; her heart breaks at the sight of him like this. She knows him as a patient and brave man; now he looks nothing like she remembers.

Minutes pass, she patiently waits for him to initiate the conversation, but he stubbornly remains silent. She takes another step towards him. The familiar scent of Blackwall mixed with wood invades her, and she can't help but inhale deeply.

He gently leans the axe against the chopped wood before he faces her. The look in his eyes pierce through her heart and she acts without thinking. Slowly she steps forward and throws her arms around his neck. His arms snake around her waist and pull her even harder against him.

Even the slightest touch is enough for her to know he is suffering. From what exactly she couldn't tell but she is determined to find out.

Slowly he pulls away, just enough so she can see his face. She is patient and doesn't push him to talk to her, but luckily he starts talking before her patience comes to an end.

"I have never seen the Wardens so weak and desperate… so broken…"

Naminé nods in understanding, her fingers playing with a few strands of his hair. Eyes closed, his voice sounds pained and full of remorse when says, "They did what they thought was right and Corypheus twisted that against them."

"None of them had your resolve; otherwise they wouldn't have faltered."

His eyes meet hers then, shining with an intensity that makes her speechless.

"They all would sacrifice themselves to save the world. They would do so proudly, without a second's hesitation." His voice sounds brave, determined, as he speaks to her.

"I know, and that is why we need the Wardens."

A faint smile curling his lips sets her heart ablaze. With it all the negative emotions vanish, leaving only the tenderness and care to shine in his eyes.

"Thank you for giving them a chance," he whispers, his hand moving to cup her cheek. "The decision might not have been made lightly, but you still saw the Wardens worth even after Corypheus has twisted their minds."

She leans into his touch and smiles contentedly, snuggling against his warm glove. Her eyes close and Naminé relishes in the closeness with Blackwall.

"We haven't seen each other for the entire day," he whispers, and her eyes flutter open to meet his.

With a shy smile, she teased, "Did you miss me?" her heart racing in anticipation of his answer.

The smile he gives her is all the answer she needs. Still, he whispers, "A day without your visits quickly becomes dull. And I become… unnerved when I don't see your shining smile."

Her hands slide down to his chest and rests them there, her glistening eyes staring into his as she says softly, "Well, I am here now."

He smiles again, this time more mischievous as he lifts her chin and roughly whispers, "Yes you are…" before he lowers his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Her eyes close as soon as their lips touch and she inhales his scent deeply. Her fingers curl into his attire, clinging to him as though her life depends on him. Her senses are flooded with Blackwall; his scent, the unique taste of his tongue, the strength of him as he holds her tightly. Everything is so uniquely his and she knows he is perfect for her just the way he is.

Sadly, the kiss ends sooner than she would have wanted it. He takes both her hands in his and holds them tenderly as he looks into her eyes.

Wordlessly they stare at each other. Blackwall squeezes her hands gently and intertwines his fingers with hers. He looks at her behind his shoulder as he guides her towards the stables. "Come, I want to show you something," is all he says with a smile on his lips before he looks away.

Naminé's heart threatens to burst from the excitement and she happily follows him to wherever he might guide her. Her mind swarms with ideas of what he could possibly want to show her and each idea is more thrilling than the one before.

Once they reach the fireplace he leaves her there to retrieve something hidden from next to it. When he returns empty handed, Naminé's confusion grows as well as her impatience.

He stops in front of her and lowers his head a bit, and for a second he looks uncertain of something, but she can't see why.

"I -- have something for you. Honestly, I don't know whether you will like it or not…"

His hands move and he gives her the gift. Her eyes rest immediately on the tiny wooden sculpture of a Crystal Grace. Her wide eyes blink several times as she gazes upon the masterpiece; the similarity with a real Crystal Grace is astounding. The details match almost perfectly and she can't help but take it from him, to feel it under her fingertips.

She turns it around with her forefingers, noticing that he put the same level of detail on each side. The sculpture is the cutest thing she ever saw in her life.

Finally she tore her eyes from the masterpiece and looks into his. He is still uncertain and she can't help but smile brightly.

"You made this?" she asks, clinging to the sculpture with both her hands.

Blackwall nods once before he answers, "Yes, I wasn't sure if you'd like it --"

"It's perfect," she interrupts, then giggles, "I can't believe you made this."

"For you," he whispers, smiling, before he wonders, "Do you like it?"

She caresses the wooden sculpture as though it is a real flower. The smile is widely plastered on her face as she answers, "Yes, I like it very much. It looks like a real flower. It is beautiful."

"Nothing in Thedas can't compare to the beauty of your smile, my lady," he compliments her and her cheeks turn red in an instant.

Cradling the sculpture in her palm, she wraps her arms around his neck as she stands on her tiptoes. Her smile is wide as she admits, "You flatter me, my Warden."

His own smile widens and he leans his head to kiss her again. She closes her eyes, her senses already overwhelmed by him.

"Inquisitor."

Both draw back but never move out of their arms. The messenger of the Inquisition stands at the entrance of the stables with a bunch of reports in his hand. The young man is clueless of what he had just interrupted; or he pretends he didn't notice anything.

"Commander Cullen and Ambassador Montilyet asked me to bring these reports to you immediately."

Naminé sighs and steps away from Blackwall, smiling at him before she approached the young man. She accepts the papers and dismisses him before she turns back to Blackwall.

"We'll see each other later, my lady. I'll be here if you need me." With that he turns to the rocking chair and starts working on it again.

She gives his arse one last look, admiring the shape of it, before she walks back to her chambers. If the reports didn't bear any crucial information then both her Commander and Ambassador wouldn't request for her to see the papers immediately.

Naminé approaches her quarters wearily, dreading what she might read in the reports.


End file.
